En kärleksnatt
by Liz Bay
Summary: Det här är en Fanfic baserat på serien "The new adventures of Robin Hood". Handling: Marion och resten av gänget övernattar på ett värdshus, där Marion får oväntande problem.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The New Adventures of Robin Hood**

**Summary: Marion och resten av gänget övernattar på ett värdshus och oväntande problem dyker upp.**

**En kärleksnatt**

Marion vaknade av kylan i det lilla rummet som hon hyrt tidigare på kvällen på värdshuset tillsammans med Robin, Lille John och Broder Tuck, de sov i rummen intill henne. Marion vred sig nyvaken och förrvirrad till den öppna spisen, elden hade slocknat. Perfekt tänkte hon och tittade vidare runt i rummet efter ved men hon fann ingen. Huttrande klev hon upp och satte på sig sina stövlar. Den gröna tunikan hon hade på sig värmde inte ett dugg och hon gick huttrande mot dörren. Värdshuset låg i tystnad och kylan var ennu värre i korridorerna, hon gick till dörren mitt emot och bankade lätt på dörren.

"Robin, är du vaken ?" viskade hon genom dörren. Hon bankade igen. Dörren öppnades av en sömndrunken Robin.

"Marion, är det du? sade Robin gäspande."Det är mitt i natten och.." Robin tystnade mitt i meningen när hans ögon föll på Marion, han blev genast klarvaken. Robin tog in synen framför honom, Marions ögon lyste dimmigt gröna i månskenet och hennes mun var klarröd, läpparna lätt svullna och inbjudande. Hans blick vandrade från hennes ansikte ner till hennes axlar där hennes tjocka rödbruna hår svallade ner till hennes bröst. Tunikan hon hade på sig var stor men Robin kunde se bröstens form när hon andades. Tunikan slutade alldeles ovanför hennes lår och Robin slutade andas. Han fortsatte se på hennes bara ben som lystes upp av månskenet.

"Robin, jag umh...behöver värme...eller jag menar..." Robin mötte Marions förvirrande blick och avbröt henne.

"Är det där min tunika du har på dig?" sade Robin med en mörk retsam röst. Marion rodnade och vände generat bort blicken. Marion svor för sig själv och förbannade sig själv för att inte ha tänkt ett steg längre. Allt hon ville var att få elden att brinna i sin eldstad och krypa ner i sin säng för att sova , men när han öppnade dörren med bara sina bruna läderbyxor på kroppen flög den iden ut hur hennes huvud lika snabbt som Robin sköt iväg sina pilar. Hon hade blivit helt tagen och stått och stirrat med öppen mun på Robin som stod där nyvaken och halvnaken framför henne. Medans hon studerade Robins solbrända kropp hade hon hasplat ur sig att hon behövde värme. En eld hade tänts men den var inte i hennes öppna spis, hon mötte Robins blick med en spelad behärskad min.

"Ja, jag vet hur mycket du hatar att tvätta så jag tog ett par stycken tunikor som jag sover i" Utan att vänta på svar fortsatte hon i snabb ton "Har du någon ved, jag vaknade av att elden slocknat i mitt rum och det finns ingen ved." Marion började huttra igen.

Utan ett ord öppnade Robin dörren helt och släppte in Marion, som om att det var hur vanligt som helst att Marion, mitt i natten gick in i hans rum med nästan inga kläder på sig, men han visste att det inte var sant och i hans hjärta rasade känslor som han hållit gömd alldeles för länge. Marion möttes av värme när hon gick in i rummet samtidigt som en ny osäkerhet grep hennes hjärta, den enda möbeln i rummet var en säng. Det var en helt annans sak i Sherwood. I flera år har de lyckats undvika de här situationerna, deras egna tält var på olika sidor av lägret för tusan.

Robin studerade Marion, han såg hur hon också brottades med sina känslor. Han tog upp sin mantel som låg slängd på golvet, han gick fram till henne och lade den över hennes axlar mest för sin egen skull. Spänningen i rummet var tät och Marion stod i tystnad när Robin samlade ihop vedpinnarna som låg brevid hans öppna spis.

Han reste sig upp och vände sig till Marion "Stanna här i värmen så går jag in och gör upp elden i din eldstad" Robins röst var mörk och ansträngd. När Robin gått tog Marion av sig manteln och satte sig på sängen och försökte samla tankarna och andas lungare. Hon var varm nu i hela kroppen och hon kände sig upprymd.

En liten stund senare öppnade Robin dörren medans han sade "Marion, nu brinner det och värmen kommer spida sig om en stund" Han såg hur Marion for upp från sängen som en spjut. Marion började maschera med bestämda steg över rummet till dörren medans hon rabblade "Tack Robin, nu kan jag äntligen få lite sömn, tack för att du tände min eld, jag menar att du." Robin tog tag i hennes arm och hejdade henne från att fortsätta sin rabblande maschering. Han kunde inte låta bli att lee åt hennes nya osäkerhet. Han svängde runt henne så att de stod tätt mot varandra och utan omsvep böjde han sig ner och kysste henne. Kyssen var het, krävande och samtidigt mjuk. De slösade inga sekunder på tankar om betäksamhet och Marion svarade kyssen med samma krävande behov. Deras tungor smekte varandra och de kysstes om och om igen. Robins händer kupade hennes kinder och backade Marion så att hennes rygg trycktes mot stenväggen. Han pressade sin kropp mot hennes och hon slog armarna runt hans midja. Robin avbröt kyssen så att de båda kunde ta några andetag, han lade båda sina händer mot väggen på varsin sida om hennes huvud. Han såg in i Marions ögon och de brann och han kunde svära på att Marion kunde se samma eld i hans ögon.

Utan att släppa Robin med blicken började hon stryka Robins rygg med sina händer, hans hud var mjuk och varm, Robin sänkte sina armar så att hon kunde fortsätta vandringen och hon utforskade musklerna på hans armar. Hon sänkte blicken och började minnas hur många gånger hon hade sett honom spänna sin båge med dom musklerna. Marion började nyktra till av tanken. "Robin, vi kan inte, jag måste gå" hon sänkte armarna till sidorna och tittade längtansfullt upp mot honom men vågade inte möta hans blick. Robin tittade ner på Marion och strök undan en hårslinga från hennes ansikte och lade den bakom örat "du behöver inte" sade han med en röst så full av känslor. Hon mötte nu Robins blick " Jag måste gå". Robin lutade sig fram och gav henne en lång sensuell kyss, han lutade sig närmare henne "Marion" viskade Robin retsamt i hennes öra, "jag vill ha tillbaka min tunika". Marion mumlade "du får den här imorgon bitti och resten när vi..." Robin låste fast blicken i Marions ögon medans hans händer gled ner från hennes axlar, vidare runt hennes midja och ner till hennes höfter. Marion flämtade till av hans berörning. Robins händer forstatte ner på sidorna av hennes lår. Han greppade tyget om tunikan och började sakta dra upp den, hans fingertoppar snuddade vid hennes bara hud. Marion gav ifrån sig ennu ett läte. Robin kunde inte stå emot Marions stönande och frestelsen var för stor, han släppte tyget och började smeka hennes hud innanför tunikan, hennes kropp brann under hans händer. Han följde kurvorna längs hennes kropp, han smekte och ritade cirklar med fingrarna på hennes mage. Han snuddade försiktigt vid hennes bröst. "Robin" viskade Marion i en röst så mjuk att Robin drog av henne tunikan i ett svep.

Den natten var varm, het och svettig. Det fumlades, gneds och trycktes. Morgonen efter vaknade Marion inslingrad i Robins famn, hon låg med huvudet på hans bröst. Hon öppnade ögonen och lyfte huvudet. Robin låg och sov och allt som hade hänt mellan dom kom farande genom Marions kropp och själ. Ett leende spred sig över hennes läppar, leendet byttes genast ut av en förtvivlad min när hon insåg vad de andra skulle tänka, hon låg i en mans säng, ogift och de hade älskat med varandra. Hennes ansiktsuttryck förändrades igen när hon kände någonting vått mellan sina lår.

"Marion" sade Robin mjukt. Hon tittade upp på honom och såg att han inte alls sov utan att han hade iakttagit henne. "för det första" fortsatte han, "Älskar jag dig av hela mitt hjärta, du är mitt livs kärlek och det vi gjorde var av kärlek och väldigt oundvikligt" och "För det andra", hans leende blev okynnigt, " så har både Lille John och Broder Tuck redan klampat in här och sett dig min bedårande Marion ligga i min famn". Han skrattade till, "De båda backade rakt ut igen och såg väldigt nöjda ut, så du behöver inte oroa dig." Och "för det tredje" hans leende blev bredare, istället för att prata lät Robin hans hand glida ner längs Marions ryggslut och rullade henne försiktigt på rygg. Robin forsatte med sin hand sitt sökande till hennes känsligaste del. Han började lätt smeka henne mellan låren och placerade våta kyssar längst hennes hals.

Marion flämtade förundrat till och förstod nu exakt vad han gjorde, hon ägnade en flyktig tanke till varför de inte gjort det här tidigare och lät sig återigen hänföras av Robin i kärlekens dans.

Av: Liz Bay


End file.
